This invention relates to a wheeled support device for use in carrying a slip-in camper which is transported within the box of a pickup truck. In the past, the length or size of a slip-in camper was generally limited to the length of the box of a pickup truck. A slip-in camper generally did not extend rearward from the bumper of a pickup for a length in excess of two feet. A slip-in camper extending more than two feet beyond the rear of pickup truck created a weight distribution problem, which either elevated the front end of the pickup truck, or caused the front of the camper to lift off and disengage the box of the pickup truck during transportation.
In the past, attempts have been made to use a boat style of trailer to support the additional length and weight of an extended length slip-in camper. These trailers functioned inadequately, due to the fixed positioning of the trailer with respect to the camper. The fixed positioning of a trailer caused excessive wear on the tires and frame of the trailer. In addition, boat style trailers were frequently sheared from the underside of a slip-in camper during travel around corners. In addition, a slip-in camper of extended length, when used with a boat style of trailer, frequently exhausted the available suspension which caused the camper to bounce, risking disengagement from the box of a pickup truck.